


The First Of Many

by AyaYumi



Category: Naruto
Genre: Chocolate, Fluff and Smut, High School, M/M, Sex and Chocolate, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 14:15:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9754199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyaYumi/pseuds/AyaYumi
Summary: It's valentines day!! Naruto has a very special gift for someone





	

"Naruto!" Sakura screamed across the lunch room "Here!" Naruto slowly walks over to where everyone was sitting. with a sigh he gently places his book bag on the table

"Happy Valentine's day!" Fuu says diving over the table to hug him.

In a panic Naruto swiftly grabs his bag hurrying to check the contents to make sure they were still safe. with a heavy sigh seeing it was okay he placed the bag back on the table

"Watch it will you?"

"What are you protecting?" TenTen asked

"Um.." without another word Naruto pulls out a bright pink and red box.

"CHOCOLATES!" Lee exclaimed "Oh happy day my friend! and who is the lucky lady?"

"Um.." Naruto didn't say a word only looked to Sakura for help.

"Oh my Gods you're gonna do it today!?"  She screamed or more like shirked

"Ya....I think...maybe.." The blonde all but muttered

"What is he going to do?"Who is it for?" TenTen asked

Just then a crowd of girls start to scream and rush toward the window

_"HE'S HERE HE'S HERE!"_

_"OH MY  GOD HE'S COMING"_ They scream as more girl begin to rush to the door entrance.

Sasuke and his brother walks through the door

"Sasuke please accept my chocolates!"

"No take mine!"

"Thank you, but i can not." Sasuke says continuing to walk by his brothers side, who is kindly taking his share of craziness

"SASUKE OVER HERE!" Sakura yells as Sasuke looks over

"Itachi?" He says looking over to his brother. who offers a small smile and waves him off. making his way past the screaming girls ignoring the screams of his name.

"Hey guys.." he says sitting down. Naruto still looking down trying to hide the box back into his bag.

"Seems worse this year" Lee says taking a box Sasuke didn't even realize he had taken.

"I can't stand today.." Neji says suddenly sitting at the table

"Oh whatever..every year it's the same five who get tons of confessions You..the uchiha brothers, Gaara and Shikamaru. while the rest of us sit and wait for black day like the losers we are. with dwindling love lifes. at least Naruto here is gonna go for it this year!" Lee says as Naruto looks paniced

"SHHHH!" He says

"Naruto!?" Sasuke questions

"It's nothing i'm not even sure I'm going to do it." Naruto mutters

"Go for it! show us all how it's done!" TenTen says

"YES! make up for the less of our happy ending!"Lee says

Naurto looks over to Sasuke, he was quietly staring at him

"What?" The blonde asked

"Nothing" Sasuke says as the bell rings

Naruto grabs his bags and hurries to the hallway.

* * *

"Hey Naurto!" Sasuke yells catching up

"Um Hey!" Naruto mutters not looking at him

"We are friends right?"

"Yes."

"Who are the chocolates for?"

Naruto stops and looks at Sasue with a teasingly smile "wouldn't you like to know."

"Yes I would I wanna know if she's even good enough for you." He laughs bumping into him.

"I'll tell you later okay?" Naruto laugh "Now get to class."

* * *

All through the day Naurto would gain the courage to give his chocolates but would chicken out when the moment would approach.

"DID YOU DO IT!? ARE YOU TWO LOVEY DOVEY NOW!?" Sakura yells running to Naruto

"I didn't do it.."

"What why!?"

"Because...It seems stupid I don't even know if he likes men..."

"Naruto how are you going to ever know if you don't try, the worse he can say is no. you've loved him all these years and i did not give him up for you to be all whimpy. Just try because here comes yor last chance now." She says this turning around to see Sasuke walking up behind them. She winks and runs ahead with Lee

"Everything okay?" He asked

"Um yes she just..I don't know with Sakura haaha...walk with me?" Naruto asked

"Yea sure."

they walked in silence for awhile until Sasuke started talking about school and other things Naruto wasn't paying attention to. All he thought about was his heart racing to what he was about to do. it was now or never Naruto. DO IT! DO IT! he yelled at his self

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke stopped mid sentence and turned around to face where Naruto had stopped

"Yea?"

Naruto bent down to reach into his back pack pulling out the box he had been hiding this morning.

"please accept my chocolates!" Naruto shoved the box for Sasuke to take with his head between his arms waiting...waiting...waiting... why wasn't he taking it.? I knew it was a bad idea...

After what seems like forever Naruto feels the box leaving his hands

"I hoped it was for me I just never thought...of course Naruto, I accept your gift to me."

"Really?" Naruto blushed

"I've felt something for you since freshmen year. You are the most beautiful person inside and out." Sasuke stepped closure

"What are you saying!" Naruto says blush deepened as Sasuke placed a hand under his chin leaning in and whispers

"I'm saying..come back to my place for just a little while."

"Yes..."

 

* * *

Naruto lay very still as Sasuke made kiss trails down his exposed chest. Blush spreading across his face

"Relax.." Sasuke whispers kissing Narutos lips

"I'm sorry I just..." Narutos words faded as he looked away from Sasukes burning onxy eyes.

"open your mouth more." Sasuke says as he leans back in to kiss him. His hands roam down to wear Narutos boxers remain pulling them down tossing them aside exposing Narutos already hard length. Kissing down further he stops and places small kisses on the tip.  Grabbing the lube from the night stand next to the bed he coats his fingers before taking all of Naruto into his month

"God...aha..Sasuk..." Naruto throws his head back hands grabing th bed frame. Sasuke started to bob hard feeling Naruto hit the back of his throat. feeling Naruto close he added and finger. Causing Naruto to jerk and hiss in pain. Using his other hand he steaded Narutos hips.

"Sasuke...ahaa...Sasuke!" Naruto screamed as he felt Sasuke add another finger. The feeling of pleasure and pain hitting him all at once. He felt himself close.

All in one Naruto felt his body abandoned. looking up in confusion he sees Sasuke coating his dick with lube looking him in the eyes. He leans in kissing Naruto. Naruto felt his body burn. Sasukes lips were soft and commanding. His breath smelled of the chocolate Naruto had given him.

"Are you ready?" He asked pulling away his forehead still to Narutos

"Yes.." was the only thing Naruto managed to say before Sasuke was pushing his way inside him. Pain ripping through his body Naruto holds Sasuke tighter. Sasuke stops letting Naruto adjust

"OKay?" Sasuke asks Naruto nods and Sasuke pushes the rest of the way in

"Sasuke.." Naruto whispers

Sasuke moves at an even steady pace wanting Naruto to adjust before anything and for awhile Naruto met his every thrust. the mix of pain and pleasure starting to become just pleasure. Sasuke picks up the pace. Naruto felt waves shot through his body all at once

"Sasuke...nah..nah ah Sasuke." Naruto felt something in his stomach rise from underneath him. Sasuke kept hitting a spot that made Naruto see stars and he needed more of it but he felt the end was near.

"Sasuke i'm gonna..." Sasuke reached in between them stroking Naruto in time with his thrust. combined with that magical spot Naruto felt his breath leave him and his eyes rolled back seeing white as he came all over them. 

A few more thrust and Sasuke was not far behind cuming with a low grunt and Narutos name.

After a few mintues of rest Sasuke gets up disppearing into the bathroom then returning with a towel whiping Naruto down then cuddling in bed with him.

Sasuke wraps his arms around Naruto as he pushes their bodies closer together.

"I love you..." Naruto whispers

"I love you..." Sasuke smiles back into the blondes hair.

"Best Valentines days yet." Naruto could feel his high coming down and him drifting to sleep

"And there is more to come..." 

 

 


End file.
